


Downward Spiral

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she drinks herself stupid, it's Dirk who gets Roxy into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downward Spiral

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of an AU i want to play around with a little more. basically, Dirk and Roxy are roommates, Roxy's doing a pretty good job of fucking up her life, and Dirk's around to pick up the pieces, even if he doesn't know why he bothers.
> 
> let's see what else i decide to do with this. ahaha.

It's Dirk who gets Roxy into bed. He's stopped letting her pass out in the middle of everything, and when she can't drink any more, when she's too drunk to stand, Dirk catches her before she hits the floor.

She'd be too drunk to hear him scolding her, the "Jesus Christ, Lalonde" she gets when he tucks her under the covers, and she was much too drunk to feel the kiss he leaves on her forehead.

Roxy doesn't really realize how much Dirk does for her until he's driving her home from a party, her shirt ripped, her leggings missing, and she's too smashed to even realize it. In the morning, maybe she'll remember how Dirk knocked two different guys unconscious before he carried Roxy to his car. Maybe she'll remember his insistence that she drink water before he let her pass out on the bathroom floor. Maybe she'll remember that he peeled her _off_ the bathroom floor around seven in the morning and put her in his own bed.

Maybe she'll remember all of that. 

Or maybe she'll make coffee around noon and pour in a shot of vodka to start her day.

She'll probably do that.

And start the cycle all over again.


End file.
